


Long Drive Home

by fairylord



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cum Play, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrating, Vibrator, car, dryer, foodplay, phone, steering wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylord/pseuds/fairylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets impatient on his way home from a weekend away and can no longer suppress his urges. Desperately yearning for some relief, he calls Phil in an awkward situation, hoping he'll be able to help in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Drive Home

**Author's Note:**

> The things I write at 2am as I am falling asleep I won't remember this in the morning don't judge me

Dan was on his way home from a weekend away, filming some things for his new video. He'd left Phil alone at home all by himself, but now he was finally returning home. The moment didn't come soon enough. Literally.

Dan sat driving his car, him mind wandering what Phil had been up to whilst he was away. Perhaps he'd filmed another gaming video on his own. Or even a video for his main channel. Dan couldn't wait to hear all about it. He was eager to meet Phil's bright eyes and pale skin again. His raven hair and his tall frame. His slender fingers and his reassuring touch. God, Dan had missed every inch of him and he was still missing him.

Maybe, just maybe, Phil had done more than just work for YouTube. Perhaps he had some other, more personal work to attend to whilst Dan was away. Dan could just imagine him, sprawled across his bed naked, stroking his long,hard length. He imagined Phil swabbing his thumb over his leaking tip and making desperate whining noises. He saw Phil's other hand desperately thrusting 2 of his long, slender fingers in and out of his own tight hole before suddenly-

Dan couldn't take it anymore. Throughout his entire weekend away, he'd been desperate for Phil but forcing himself to wait. God, he'd needed some relief. But now, brought to his own limits by his imagination, he couldn't take hit anymore. The tight, black material firmly restraining his long, hard length. Dan couldn't do this anymore. He simply needed a touch.

Dan pulled over on the side of an almost-dead road, taking his phone back and dialing Phil's number whilst eagerly undoing his pants and unbuckling his seat belt.

"Come on," Dan growled under his breath. "Pick up you-"

"Hello? Dan?" Phil's voice filled Dan's ears and Dan bit his lip, resisting the urge to sigh.

"Uh, hello, Phil? Listen, I'm on my way home, but there seems to be an issue." Dan explained, looking down at his exposed cock. God, he was already leaking. "Do you think you can help me please, baby?"

"Of course, what's up baby?"

"Well... I was driving... Then I started thinking about you. And my god, I've been so fucking horny since I left on Friday. I know it's only been a few days but please, Phil." Dan whined slightly. "I-I need you. I'm sitting in my car with my dick out. All because I was thinking about you." 

Phil's eyes widened at Dan's words and he bit his lip. "Relieve yourself, Dan. But tell me everything. Every last detail. I want to know." He said as his free hand found it's way to his waistband.

Dan didn't hesitate to wrap his hand around his own long, hard length, gasping slightly and stroking himself slowly so far. "O-Oh Phil... All I've done is wrap my hands around my throbbing cock and my god- Phil, what are you doing right now?" Dan asked, trailing his hand down to his balls and palming slowly.

Phil had already begun palming himself slowly and had begun to pull his boxers down to his knees. "I-I was cooking... I-I'm only wearing an apron, Dan..." Phil said between gritted teeth. 

Dan moaned at his words, beginning to pump himself. "I'm jerking myself off to that, baby. Fuck." he gasped slightly before putting his phone on speaker and putting it down beside him. "What were you making?"

"I-I was making a cake- F-fuck, Dan..." Phil gasped unintentionally as he pumped his dick at a moderate pace, squeezing himself slightly at the thought of Dan touching himself. "Tease your tip with your free hand for me. Tell me what it's like." he ordered him.

Dan did as he was told, taking his free hand and beginning to push a fingertip into his own slit before moving it slightly and gasping. "O-Oh Phil..." Was all he could choke out as he pumped himself faster and pushed his hips up, his testicles meeting the vibrating steering wheel, as Dan had left the engine running. Dan didn't expect this sensation as he gasped and cried out. "F-Fuck, that's good!"

"W-What is, Dan? T-Tell me I want to know too!" Phil begged, also putting Dan on speaker and pumping himself quickly.

"Th-The feeling of the steering wheel vibrating against my cock is amazing, Phil. I-I want you to feel it too. I-Is the dryer on?" Dan asked as he pressed his sensitive tip against the steering wheel and continued to pump himself quickly, kneading and tugging at his balls desperately, gasping slightly and getting pre-cum all over the wheel.

"Y-Yes, Dan. It is." Phil responded as he picked up the bowl of cake mix he was mixing and taking it with him into the laundry. "What do you want me to do, baby?"

"Press your cock against it. F-Feel it vibrate against you. T-Tell me how it feels." Dan choked out as he continued to violently jerk himself off, holding his load in as best as he could as he waited to hear Phil. "G-God, I'm leaking so much for you... Th-there's cum everywhere... I want to know how it makes you feel now Phil. D-Do you feel good?"

Phil hesitantly pressed his cock and balls against the vibrating machine, gasping and crying out. "D-Dan! I-It feels amazing! O-Oh! I-I can feel myself twitching Dan, I wish you could see me cum everywhere for you!" Phil burst, crying out in pleasure as he attempted to grind himself against the sudden temptation all over again.

Dan continued to jerk himself off in his car, panting more as his climax drew nearer. "P-Phil! I'm going to cum all over myself for you! I-I can just imagine your throbbing, leaking cock begging for it's release. Are you going to cum? A-Are you going to cum on yourself, Phil?!" Dan almost shouted, his hands working himself even more roughly as he thrusted into his hand violently, his exposed tip meeting the vibrating steering wheel with almost every thrust.

Phil felt himself about to cum and quickly pumped himself as he came into the bowl he had brought with him into the laundry. "O-oh Dan! I-I just came so much for you! I-I'm still cumming, f-fuck! I-I can just see your tip turning red j-just waiting! O-Oh Dan it feels so good!" Phil screamed out amongst other sounds of pleasure.

Dan was instantly pushed over the edge, arching his head back and cumming all over himself and the ceiling of his car with one firm thrust and a squeeze of his throbbing balls, crying out. "O-Oh, Phil! I-I- O-Oh my god!" Was all Dan managed to choke out. He was seeing stars. The relief he'd needed for so long had finally arrived and Dan was grateful, as he continued to pump himself as he came, milking himself dry.

"Y-You sound like a fucking sex god, baby..." Phil mumbled after a moment.

"G-God, I n-needed that, Phil. Thank you baby."

"Is that all you needed? I want to finish making my cake."

"That's all, baby. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Dan. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dan hung up and continued to make his way home, arriving a few hours later to Phil, now fully clothed and decorating the cake he'd made earlier. The couple greeted each other lovingly as always before Dan sat down with a slice of Phil's cake and tasted it.

"Phil, this is fantastic. Is this the same recipe you always use?"

"Not exactly. I added an extra ingredient... It was unplanned." Phil explained.

Dan looked at him in confusion before his eyes widened in realization and he bit his lip, becoming quickly aroused once more.

"O-Oh?"

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am id ont know what this is dont judge me ill delete this if i read it and im embarassed bye


End file.
